


all i want is champagne and sunshine (looking for a good time)

by amour_plastique (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, My First Fanfic, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pancakes, Soft Corpse Husband, Soft Sykkuno, also mentions of hickeys, but no smut happens, corpse doesnt wear his mask around sykkuno, he loves kissing him okay?, theyre soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amour_plastique
Summary: sipping on the stars while we laying under sunlight.- a beautiful morning for soft boys in love.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 509





	all i want is champagne and sunshine (looking for a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'champagne and sunshine' by Plvtinum!
> 
> im new to writing for the fandom and i only do it on my free time but i actually finished this one
> 
> enjoy? i hope

* * *

Corpse let out an audible groan as he squinted. Low light showered through the blinds, the light colored curtain softening the harsh glow of the sun, creating an orange hue around the room.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before looking over at his bed at the now empty aside and grinned lazily. He stood up and grabbed the nearest shirt from his closet, throwing it over his head before brushing out some of the more tangled curls of his hair with his fingers. His sweatpants brushed the wooden floor beneath him as he walked but he paid no attention to that. After a few steps down the hallway he smiled, a soft familiar tune hummed out from inside his kitchen and the rush of water coming from the faucet accompanied it.

Silently, he walked behind the other boy, taking in the form of the brunette from behind as he leaned against the counter.

Soft brown hair propped a bit messily on his head and an oversized shirt that Corpse identifies as his from one of his first rock concerts, black and dark in contrast of the male's usual light and warm colors. The brunette shifted, taking a small step to the right with a clean plate in his hand and slid it into one of the dish racks.

He never really thought he'd be here. Here living such a domestic life with the person he really cared about it, the one person who made him feel like everything was _okay._ That everything would still _be_ okay. 

Corpse walks over to Sykkuno and quickly, but gently, wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling at the surprised yelp that came from him before the boy laughed softly and relaxed in his hold.

"Did I wake you up?" Sykkuno asked softly and apologetically, his hands on Corpse's keeping it around his body and leaning in slightly. So _unbelievably fucking kind_.

"Nah. Woke up on my own." His voice was raspy and rough, but he felt the man smile and Corpse's heart fluttered. Corpse rested his chin on the crook of Sykkuno's neck, keeping his lips close, barely touching the smooth, pale skin.

It wasn't new for them to show affection to each other. It was something they quickly adjusted to doing when they got together, addictive little touches that felt so intimate each and every time.

Corpse _loved_ showing tenderness to Sykkuno, showering him in hugs and kisses whenever he could and _because_ he could. He needed to let him feel just as loved and important as he made Corpse feel.

.Little gestures of fondness like running his fingers through the taller man's black locks of hair, and waking each other up with small morning kisses and whispering of sweet exchanges of _"I love you"_ 's when they feel like it. It boosts both of their confidence but they sure as hell didn't do it just for that.

They stayed like that for a while, swaying slowly to no particular rhythm, basking in each others' warmth. Corpse's eyes trailed down his neck and on his shoulder blades letting out a low, quiet growl that vibrated through both their bodies when his eyes landed on a purple bruise, tightening his grip slightly, though not enough to hurt. He kissed over the mark, chapped lips finally meeting Sykkuno's smooth skin and he felt the other boy's breath hitch before he was melting into him again. Corpse hummed contentedly, trailing more soft kisses down his nape and Sykkuno tilted his head to the side eagerly and the taller boy chuckled, pulling on to the boy's arm in a wordless question to turn around which he did. The man put both his arms around the taller one's neck and corpse did the same to the other boy's waist, their foreheads pressed together as they stood there in comfortable silence, eyes shut close and smiles that never seemed to leave their faces.

"Your foods' getting cold." Sykkuno murmured. Corpse spared a glance at the table with pancakes stacked together that he didn't even realize sat there until now. Corpse grumbled incoherently, pulling his head from Sykkuno's only to put it back resting near his shoulders. "Dance with me first?" he whispered, pulling the smaller boy closer to him as he lead the way to the empty space in the living room. The other boy smiled brightly up at him and _fuck_ Corpse was _so fucking in love._

Sykkuno laughed as Corpse bowed as if they were in an actual ballroom before shyly bowing back. The man offered Sykkuno his hand which he took, before his other one looped around the boy's middle. They were dancing, if you could really call it that, taking rhythmic steps to the left and right though no music was playing.

"I love you." Sykkuno spoke ever so softly, eyes looking half asleep and awed, a ghost of a smile painted over his lips. "I love _you_." Corpse answered, feeling warmth bloom in his chest and a fuzzy pleasant feeling in his mouth. Without saying anything else, he brought their lips together gently, both of them adjusting until they slotted together perfectly. Sykkuno's lips tasted sweet. Like powdered sugar and strawberries which most probably came from the pancakes he tasted when making them.

The shorter man gave a more enthusiastic push, both of them yelping in surprise when it caused Corpse to lose his balance and fall on the sofa on his back, the smaller boy right above him. They glanced at each other in shock before bursting out laughing.

"S-Sorry!" Sykkuno apologized in between giggles and Corpse let out his own laugh once more after staring adoringly at the other male for a moment. They connected lips again, even though they were both still a bit giggly. The lovers both relaxed into it once more, and all Corpse could think about again was the sweet honey like taste in the others' mouth. Corpse bit at Sykkuno's bottom lip, opening his eyes slightly to see the reaction that it drove from him and Sykkuno squirmed a bit and let out a needy whine, shifting on top of him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in feeling once more, exploring the others' mouth and snaking both his arms across his waist again.

They both pulled back slowly but didn't go too far apart, breathing heavily and locking eyes.

"Breakfast?" Corpse reminded though he felt like he already knew the answer.

"..five more minutes." Sykkuno grumbled, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink before putting his mouth back on Corpse's grinning one.

Maybe they stayed like that for more than five minutes, pancakes turning cold and coffee losing it's warmth, but both of them didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really loved listening to the slowed version of songs so this is the outcome of that--
> 
> consider leaving kudos? only if you liked it!
> 
> *not me coming back because i saw another mistake for the umpteenth time*


End file.
